pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Style)
The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Isabelle Jones (The Jones Family) *Jill - Mallorie Jones (The Jones Family) *Bill - Albert Jones (The Jones Family) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Anna (Frozen) *Jill's Sadness - Elsa (Frozen) *Jill's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bill's Anger - Aldo (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Cleveland Brown (Family Guy/The Cleveland Show) *Rainbow Unicorn - Lady Swift Heart Rabbit (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Martin Jones (The Jones Family) *Jordan's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Yuck (Yin Yang Yo!) *Jordan's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Gossamer (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Joy - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Sadness - Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Freakella (Madballs) *Teacher's Fear - Dusty Dustbrain (Madballs) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle See Also *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Style) - Sally Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Style) - Cheer Bear We Should Cry *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Style) - Swift Heart Rabbit Five Second Rule *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Style) - Ludwig Von Koopa My Bad *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Style) - Daffy Duck Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Style): Isabelle's First Date? *Inside Out (The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Style) - Transcripts Gallery Sally Spacebot.png|Sally Spaceboy as Joy Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Sadness Swift Heart Rabbit.png|Swift Heart Rabbit as Disgust Ludwig Von Koopa.png|Ludwig Von Koopa as Anger Daffy Duck.jpg|Daffy Duck as Fear Category:The Care Bears Family and Looney Tunes Stage Live Years Departure Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG